


South Park x Reader

by goddessathenaofwar



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessathenaofwar/pseuds/goddessathenaofwar
Summary: Immortality, a fate worse than death-----South Park x Reader One-Shots-----Requests are currently closed!-----The one where a lonely girl in her bedroom writes about a show called South Park and different scenarios that would happen if you were involved





	1. Requesting Rules

REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!! 

\- I write for female!readers and male!readers but if you do not want me to mention any gender please tell me not specified. [I default the reader female for most characters and male for Craig and Tweek if not given any specification]

\- the characters I write for are

\- Stan Marsh  
\- Kyle Broflovski  
\- Kenny McCormick  
\- Eric Cartman  
\- Butters Stotch  
\- Craig Tucker  
\- Tweek Tweak  
\- Clyde Donovan  
\- Token Black  
\- Jimmy Valmer  
\- Timmy Burch  
\- Scott Malkinson  
\- David Rodriguez  
\- Wendy Testaburger  
\- Bebe Stevens  
\- Nichole Daniels  
\- Heidi Turner  
\- Lisa Berger  
\- Shelly Marsh  
\- Kevin McCormick  
\- Ike Broflovski  
\- Karen McCormick  
\- Tricia [Ruby] Tucker

\- male!reader or not specified!reader for Craig and Tweek [no female!reader]

\- female!reader for Bebe [no male!reader nor, not specified!reader]

\- You can request for reader inserts in any south park episodes [my favorites are "The Cissy", "The Poor Kid", and "Follow That Egg!"]

\- I can also write for the character’s superhero alter egos

\- You can request platonic, romantic, or familial pairings [not incest]

\- All will be aged up if a romantic/sexual pairing

\- You can request smut for female x female pairings only

\- If you like the one-shot I did and you want a second part, feel free to ask!


	2. Eat My Ass [C.T.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Craig Tucker x Reader
> 
> Warning(s): skipping class (that's about it)
> 
> Request: the reader is new to the school and on the first day they get detention for flipping off the teacher and Craig admires it

Loud chatters filled the classroom. Mr. Garrison, the teacher, had yet entered the worn down room. The walls chipping off paint, posters ripped, supplies broken, kids having existential crises and anxiety attacks left and right, and the occasional 'you jew!' from a fat kid nobody liked. What a horrible place to be. So you can say it was definitely wasn't suspected when Mr. Mackey and Mr. Garrison walked in with a new kid.

Mr. Mackey gave his boring speech to treat the new kid nice before leaving the room. Mr. Garrison had the same one only to finish his sentence with, "why don't you introduce yourself?" The new kid stared at everybody with an unemotional face before flipping the bird toward the teacher.

"Did you just flip me off?!" Mr. Garrison asked. He expected the kid to have at least a little manners. They shrugged as they sat in the only available seat, next to Craig Tucker, who, might I say, was astonished by this kid. Hell, everyone was astonished by this kid! Slightly annoyed, Garrison asked this mystery kid what their name was, only to be greeted with a certain finger again. "You know what go see the school counselor and I'm giving you detention!"

 

The kid stood from the chair and walked all the way to the open door before pausing and turning in Garrison's direction. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" He questioned. In the most monotone voice, anyone has ever heard, the kid boldly said, "eat my ass," before walking out of the classroom. Garrison turned an unhealthy shade of red and followed the kid to, as far as anyone could guess, give a really boring lecture.

"Holy shit..." Craig whispered. "Aww, guys it looks like our little Craig has a crush!" Fat boy mocked. "Quiet fatass." He said in his usual monotone voice. He stood from the desk, grabbed his bag, to only flip his finger and leave just like the new kid had done moments ago. Luckily he left when he did so he didn't have to listen to the obnoxious reply of 'I'm not fat I'm just big boned'. Walking through the hallway, Craig bumped into the one person he probably shouldn't have. Mr. Mackey. "Craig! Why are you not in class?! That is bad MMKAY? Go to my office now, MMMKKAAYYY!" Okay so maybe that a little exaggeration, but that is what it honestly sounded like to Craig.

Rolling his eyes he made his way to Mackey's office. Opening the door, Craig saw the new kid on their phone not paying attention only looking up for a second to make sure Craig wasn't Mackey. Craig took a seat in the only other chair (besides Mr. Mackey's of course) in the ordinary office. Several awkward minutes later Craig decided to speak up. "So, that was pretty cool, what you did back there, ya know, in Garrison's room." The kid raised one eyebrow, put their phone in their backpack, and replied, "it wasn't really, getting detention sucks ass."

Craig stared for a bit contemplating on how to respond to that. "Yeah, but don't worry, you'll probably see me in detention, so I guess that's a plus." He then pulled out his phone to check the notifications on his phone. The kid chuckled and smirked, "that is, if you ever see me there." Craig lifted his head in confusion to see that the kid was no longer there. Once again Craig just had to mutter, "holy shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism are always nice!


	3. Acting [K.B.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): jealous boys, symptoms of a panic attack in Kyle’s drabble
> 
> Reader: Not Specified
> 
> Request: Hey love your writings umm maybe if you will take my request kyle, stan, clyde, and craig reactions to their (s/o) getting married to someone else in a play?
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated!
> 
> Notes: I did a drabble for Kyle, I don't post headcanons on AO3 but if you dudes want me too I will.

You specifically didn’t tell Kyle about the play you were in. You loved him, a lot, but he never could handle his jealousy all that well, and it showed. You had been the understudy for Bebe in Romeo and Juliet as Juliet. It hadn’t been that big of a deal. You were going to tell Kyle until you found out who Romeo was. Token. Fucking. Black. By that point, you were really hoping Bebe wasn’t going to ditch the play and make you do it. She did…

It wasn’t that you hated Token, you both mutually broke off the relationship. The reason being is that you were supposed to move out of South Park. You both figured long distance wasn’t the best. You ended up not moving but never really talked to Token ever since. At some points, you were kinda glad because if you didn’t break up with Token you wouldn’t have gotten with Kyle, but there was no reason to shut Token out of your life.

But that all doesn’t matter right now, right now, you’re holding hands with an ex about to marry him, while your actual boyfriend is sitting in the audience about to tear everything in the theater. If looks could kill everyone in the room would be dead except for you and him.

The person who’s Friar Laurence speaks up finally catching your attention. “And does thou Juliet take Romeo to love and cherish, through life and death.” You hear a subtle cough but ignore it. You look into Token’s eyes and take his hands. “I do.” 

“I object to this marriage!”

You drop his hands to look at your boyfriend while people stare at him, giving you second-hand embarrassment. Kyle stares at Token with his emerald eyes, probably wishing Token would drop dead. “I object to this marriage in the hopes of taking the hand of the lovely Juliet for myself,” he says as he walks on stage and takes your hands to kiss your knuckles. You look at him whispering, “Kyle, what are you doing?” 

“I’ve been in love with you Juliet and it’s simply not fair for you to marry this man who only likes you for your beauty, I love you in every way possible, it’s me you should be marrying.” You look into Kyle’s eyes for the first time this evening. “I-” You look in the corner of your eyes to see the audience recording this on their phones. You turn your head to look at Token who’s emotions seem to be just as confused as yours right now. Suddenly everything becomes blurry and it feels as though you can’t breathe, so instead of answering Kyle you walk off stage leaving him behind as Wendy calls for your parents to come pick you up.


End file.
